


Seto's Treasure

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worth is measured in many ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seto's Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned.

 

Seto's hand clenched around the mollusk. Also known as an oyster. 

Idiotic, really. An asinine gift…

Then, he thought of the giver and instantly retracted his opinion.

Despite his warnings, his constantly misguided yet much cherished brother Mokuba had gone to the shore with Yugi's gang of morons. However, it did warm his heart to see Mokuba's eyes light up with excitement and true happiness at being "included." A complex contradiction.

Seto himself could not be bothered to walk along the trash-strewn surf in the burning hot sunshine whilst doing absolutely nothing of value. Yet, sometimes, he regretted not being able to spend more so-called quality time with his brother.

Still, he must bear me no ill will to being me back a present. 

The unclean thing sat in the middle of his previously impeccable desk—still dripping with seawater. Mokuba had bought two at the shopkeeper's stand.

Surely, he doesn't expect me to eat it…

A souvenir. The tightly-closed-to-the-world oyster was merely a novelty; robbed from its natural home and forced into an unnatural environment. Really, what value did it possess?

Frowning, Seto picked up the oyster. Now, that he thought of it, the tiny creature might possess value after all.

For what are oysters harvested expressly for?

The oyster still remained steadfastly closed. Never would it open its jaws. Without motivation, of course…

In spite of the humming laptop and the three assorted files already opened on its glowing white screen, Seto indulged himself the improbable chance of discovering actual treasure.

It's a one in fifty chance, Seto.

One in eighty…

One in a hundred…

With one forceful motion, Seto had snapped the encompassing halves in two. There, nestled in the slimy gray folds was a tiny white pearl.

Well, I'll be damned.

Apparently, no matter how much you disbelieved, miracles could still happen.

Seto sneaked a peek at the idling laptop and then jerked his indigo eyes back to the tiny white sphere. Before he could even make the decision, his legs were up and moving towards the door. Mokuba would be thrilled by the tiny pearl, and work could wait.

This time at least.


End file.
